The Tears From Heaven 天国から涙
by Nonohana Kizure
Summary: Pintu lubang dimensi telah terbuka lagi. Dendam ribuan tahun lalu mulai menyala kembali, kenyataan yang selama ini tidak pernah ada.Warning Yaoi SxJ , Gender bender Yuugi Mutou , Typo, Gore scene.
1. Chapter 1

**The Tears From Heaven **天国から涙

Author: Ah… *Sweat drop*

All: Kenapa?

Author: *Head bang*

All: *Sweat drop*

Author: Maafkan kesalahan saya… aturan tadi saya ngetik fanfic saya yang lain, malah ngerjain project lain…

Kaiba: Anda ketemu idenya pas lagi asik internetan dikelas tanpa guru.

Author: Hehe… habisnya tuh ide tiba-tiba aja muncul kayak jelangkung(?) sih~

All: *Double sweat drop*

Author: Siapa aja bacain disclaimer~

Yami: Disclaimer, semua yang ada disini bukan punya author kita, yang punya adalah Kazuki Takahashi, kalau misalnya ada beberapa adegan dari anime lain nyelip disini, artinya itu pemiliknya yang menciptakan.

Atem: Warning, Yaoi, angst yang gak bisa dibilang angst(?), OOC, typo, OC dan lain-lain.

Author: Oh ya, OC-nya Cuma satu, dan disini bakal ada beberapa mitoligi yang mungkin kurang jelas saya deskripsikannya/Plak/, terus, disini Yuugi gender bander! Hahaha! Pairing yang akan ada disini, pasti Puzzleshipping, Blindshipping, Puppyshipping, dan beberapa pairing lainnya~

Yugi: Nah, saatnya dimulai.

* * *

**Chapter 1: ****Wheel of Destiny Starts Moving**

**

* * *

**

"Hah…" anak laki-laki berambut jabrik tiga warna dan beberapa poninya mencuat keatas, serta warna mata crimsonnya itu, Nanashi Yami. Hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil melihat tumpukan kertas. "Bahkan kali ini juga bos masih suka memberi misi yang kelewat gampang"

"Jangan begitu Yami, meskipun misi ini gampang, kita tidak boleh lengah sedikitpun." Kata seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan anak laki-laki yang tadi, hanya saja warna kulitnya lebih hitam atau coklat gosong *Stabed* oke, kita tentukan sebagai warna coklat saja, Nanashi Atem.

"Aku bahkan tidak menyangka kita ini kembar Atem…" kata Yami sambil membuka kopernya.

"Jangan membahas hal yang tidak penting…" kata Atem.

"Baiklah…" secara malas, Yami mulai memakai jas kerja yang dipadu dengan kemeja warna biru muda garis-garis dan celana kerja panjang warna hitam.

"Target kita kali ini?" Tanya Atem yang sudah siap dengan kemeja putih, jas, celana dan dasi warna hitam yang dipasang longgar.

"Kalian berdua, kalau masih mau bertengkar aku akan menyelesaikan misi ini sendiri saja." Kata laki-laki berambut brunet dengan mata biru lazuli itu, Kaiba Seto. Hanya bisa kesal sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"Memang tidak gampang ya mempunyai dua kehidupan." Ejek Yami.

"Setidaknya aku bisa keluar dari pekerjaan ini tampa resiko dibunuh." Jawab Kaiba sinis.

"Kau lupa akan Jou? Kalau kau keluar dia akan dibunuh." Jawab Atem tenang.

"Makanya aku tak akan keluar dari pekerjaan ini sampai berhasil membunuh bos sialan itu." Kata Kaiba kesal.

"Kau tadi mengatakan kita akan telat, padahal kau membuat kita memperlambat pekerjaan kita." Sindir Yami.

"Kalian cepat masuk ke mobil!" kata Kaiba kesal, karena tugas ini diberikan kepadanya, yang artinya kalau dia gagal nyawa orang yang dia sayangi akan meninggal.

"Galak amat…" kata Yami cuek sambil membawa kopernya.

"Maaf ya Seto…" kata Atem sambil mendorong saudaranya itu agar lebih cepat menuruni tangga.

"Kita tak boleh sekalipun gagal, atau tidak, kita akan kehilangan segalanya…" kata Kaiba sambil menatap kedua sepupunya itu.

* * *

"... apa-apaan ini!" kata anak perempuan yang mempunyai 3 warna rambut dikuncir mata yang berwarna amethyst memakai kacamata yang mempunyai frame warna hitam, Mutou Yuugi

"Kenapa kau Yuugi?" Tanya anak laki-laki berambut blond dengan mata warna coklat madu, Jounoichi Katsuya.

"Kau tahu tidak Jou! Buku ini, buku tentang atlantis ini, baru dikeluarkan 10 tahun setelah mengirimkan proposal!" teriak Yuugi yang langsung di death glare oleh pengguna perpustakaan yang lain.

"Kau memang sudah selesai bacanya Yuugi?" Tanya Jou sweat drop.

"Tentu saja, aku sedang mencari bacaan ringan(?) dan menemukan buku ini." Kata Yuugi, memang tak salah kalau Yuugi suka membaca buku, dia mendapatkan beasiswa di universitas paling beken dikotanya yang khusus untuk orang kaya saja, itu karena kejeniusannya yang luar biasa.

"Ringan seperti ini ya…" lagi-lagi Jou cuma bisa cengo.

"… habisnya mau gimana lagi Jou, sejak kakekku meninggal 7 tahun yang lalu, aku harus terus mendapatkan beasiswa agar bisa sekolah. Sedangkan kau enak, hanya tinggal minta pacarmu saja." Kata Yuugi sambil menuju meja kasir untuk memberitahu akan meminjam beberapa buku yang bisa dibilang ukuran jumbo dengan halaman super tebal.

"Kau masih belum bisa melupakan kakekmu Yuugi?" Tanya Jou.

"Tentu saja…" kata Yuugi sambil mulai mengenang lagi kejadian malam dimana takdirnya berubah jauh. "aku lapar Jou, kau traktir aku makan di _Burger World _ya…" pinta Yuugi menggunakan puppy eyes dog.

"… baiklah, mana mungkin aku menolak untuk sahabatku!" kata Jou sambil memukul dadanya.

"Haha, terimakasih ya Jou." Kata Yuugi senang.

* * *

"Cih, mereka keras kepala." Kata Yami yang kini sedang menendang kepala beberapa penjaga.

"Kau sendiri yang mencari masalah!" kata Atem sambil mulai menembakkan peluru dari handgun-nya.

"Kalian terlalu lama!" kata Kaiba yang sudah cukup kesal, kini melemparkan bom granatnya kesekumpulan tentara yang ada disana.

"Thank you Seto, good job!" kata Yami sambil memberikan ancungan jempol.

"Kubunuh kau kalau sampai melakukan hal bodoh seperti tadi lagi." Kata Kaiba sambil mulai menyusuri lorong sempit.

"Kita mau coba alat barunya?" Tanya Atem.

"Aku duluan!" kata Yami.

"Kalau sampai misi ini gagal karena dirimu, aku bersumpah akan membuatmu memasuki neraka paling bawah dan membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri." Kata Kaiba sambil mengeluarkan dark aura.

"Kita gunakan bersama saja." Usul Atem.

"Siapa yang akan mengurusi sampah ini?" Tanya Yami sambil menembakkan peluru dari pistolnya.

"Aku saja, dan aku tak mau tahu kalau misi ini gagal karena kalian berdua. Nyawa kita semua terancam kalau gagal." Kata Atemu mengingatkan.

"Sejak awal aku tidak mau masuk ke organisasi ini." Kata Kaiba sambil mulai berlari ke arah ruangan sang target.

"Kau pikir aku juga ingin hah? Kalau saja waktu itu aku tidak dipaksa, sejak awal aku sudah menolak!" Yami ikut-ikutan.

"Kalian berdua tenanglah, sejak awal tidak ada satupun dari kita ingin masuk ke organisasi ini." Kata Atemu.

"… ini dia pintunya!" kata Yami sambil mulai mendorong 2 buah pintu yang berukiran kuno tetapi terkesan mewah.

"Aku terkejut karena kalian bisa masuk kesini." Kata target mereka bertiga yang sedang dengan angkuhnya meminum wine yang ada digelasnya.

"Kau tidak usah banyak omong Pandora." Kata Yami sambil mengancungkan pistolnya.

"Ups… lebih baik kalian hati-hati, soalnya aku tidak suka dengan benda seperti itu." Kata Pandora sambil tersenyum licik.

"Jangan bercanda, kau terus membunuh rakyat biasa untuk dijadikan objek penelitian mu, itu lebih buruk daripada kami!" kata Atemu kesal.

"Huh… kau tidak layak menjadi manusia, kau hanyalah anjing pengecut yang tidak berani turun kelapangan." Kata Kaiba ikut kesal.

"Hehe…" dan saat itu Pandora mulai menjetikkan jarinya, dan puluhan peluru diarahkan ke arah Yami.

"Hahahaha! Kalian jangan sombong dulu! Meskipun kalian menghabiskan yang diluar, kalian belum membunuh kumpulan ace sniper ku." Kata Pandora sambil tertawa geli melihat jasad Yami.

"Masa?" Tanya Kaiba sambil mukanya dihiasi senyum mengejek.

"Aduh sakit… aku tak berpikir akan dihadiahi oleh banyak peluru seperti ini…" kata Yami yang berlumuran darah.

"Itukan gara-gara kau bermain-main." Kata Atem sambil tersenyum melihat muka Yami yang berlumuran darah.

"Ah… bajuku berlubang semua…" kata Yami sambil melihat bajunya yang penuh lubang.

"Kau… semuanya jangan gencar! Tembak dia lagi." Perintah Pandora agak panic.

"Hm… kalau begitu aku kembalikan semua peluru ini kepada kalian." Kata Yami sambil melempar peluru yang ada ditangannya kepada para sniper, peluru itu menembus badan semua sniper yang menyebabkan mereka semua tumbang.

"Nah tuan Pandora, kalau boleh tahu, berapa kombiinasi angkanya?" Tanya Kaiba memerintah.

"Kh… 302769…" jawab Pandora tidak rela.

"3… 0… 2… 7… 6….9… Bisa terbuka." Kata Atem yang sudah berhasil membuka brankas besi.

"Baiklah, kita akan ambil surat-suratnya." Kata Yami sambil pergi.

"Tunggu kita melupakan satu orang." Kata Kaiba sambil memandang Pandora sinis.

"Tolong bebaskan aku!" pinta Pandora.

"Kaiba kau dapat dia, asal jangan rusak otaknya, itu akan kita butuhkan." Kata Atem sambil mulai menghapus sidik jarinya disekitar brankas.

"Hii! Tunggu!" belum sempat Kaiba menembak jantungnya, ada peluru mengarah ke kepalanya Pandora dengan tepat.

"Siapa itu?" Tanya Kaiba sambil mulai melihat keluar.

"Dia langsung lari setelah menembakkan peluru ini." Kata Yami sambil melihat kepala Pandora yang kini sudah berlubang dan mengeluarkan darah.

"Kalau begini sih, gak bisa diteliti lagi." Kata Kaiba.

"Ya sudah, lebih baik kita cepat pergi dari sini, bisa-bisa bos malah ngamuk dan melempar tea kesukannya dengan sadis." Kata Atem yang berhasil mendinginkan suasana.

* * *

"Gi…"

"Yuugi!"

"Ah… ada apa Jou?" Tanya Yuugi yang sedari tadi melamun.

"Kau kenapa Yuugi, sepertinya kau kekurangan tidur." Tanya sahabatnya itu.

"Entah kenapa semalam aku bermimpi aneh." Kata Yuugi sambil mengucek matanya.

"Memang mimpi apa?" Tanya Jou.

"Hm… mimpinya itu seperti…" dan Yuugi mulai mengenang mimpinya lagi.

* * *

**Flash Back**

"Ini dimana?" tanyaku sambil melihat gedung yang dilapisi emas, saat itu pintu yang berukiran kuno itu terbuka."Apakah aku harus masuk?" tanyaku dan tiba-tiba adaa angin yang sedikit mendorongku maju ke arah pintu."Tampaknya jawabannya harus…" akupun memasuki gedung itu dan pintunya tertutup sendiri.

"_Sebelah sini…" _lalu tiba-tiba ada suara yang mengarah ke sebuah lorong.

"… itu siapa? Jawab?" tanyaku tetapi tidak ada jawaban.

"_Kami sudah menunggumu, sebe…" _tiba-tiba suara itu menghilang.

"Baiklah kalau kau ingin bermain…" kataku agak keras sambil menuju ke arah suara itu. "Tidak ada siapa-siapa…" kataku yang sudah sampai di tempat suara itu berasal, tetapi yang kutemukan hanya brankan yang menempel dengan dinding dan warnanya hampir menyerupai dindingnya, emas.

"_Bukalah ini…" _suara itu tiba-tiba muncul lagi.

"Um… bagaimana aku bisa membukanya kalau tidak tahu kombinasi angkanya…" kataku sambil memerhatikan brankas itu.

"_Kau akan tahu, karena kau adalah 'itu' cukup ingat saja."_

"Hm…" aku berusaha mencoba, kemudian aku berhasil. Entah mengapa setelah itu aku melupakannya.

"_Selamat datang kembali…" _lalu setelah itu aku terbangun dari mimpiku.

**End Flash Back

* * *

**

"Kau bisa membukanya tapi sekarang kau melupakannya?" Tanya Jou kebingungan.

"Begitulah, itu juga sempat membuatku heran, tapi aku sekarang merasa bahwa itu hanyalah mimpi saja." Kata Yuugi.

"Tapi aku merasa penasaran dengan apa yang dimaksud dengan 'itu', kira-kira kau tahu Yuugi?" Tanya Jou berpikir, mungkin ini aka nada gunanya untuk Kaiba.

"Entahlah. Daripada itu, ini sudah waktunya pulang Jou, kau ingin menemaniku ke perpustakaan kota?" Tanya Yuugi.

"Aku tak bisa, hari ini aku ada janji dengan Seto, dia baru pulang dari Uni Soviet. Tapi aku bisa mengantarmu kesana." Kata Jou.

"Apa tak merepotkan kau mengantarku?" Tanya Yuugi.

"Tak apa-apa lagipula kita searah." Kata Jou sambil mulai berjalan dengan Yugi untuk keluar kampus.

"Terimakasih ya Jou." Kata Yugi. tetapi tiba-tiba ada seseorang menghalanginya.

"Hey kau minggir dari jalan kami." Kata Jou melihat anak perempuan setinggi mereka yang memakai tudung atau jubah. Kemudian dia mulai membuka jubahnya, disitu terlihat dia memakai gaun putih yang sudah terbakar bagian bawahnya, sehingga memperlihatkan kerangka gaun, bagian dada yang agak terbuka sehingga menunjukkan sebuah luka bakar yang membentuk lambang, yang lebih tepatnya lambang setan(A/N: Biar lebih jelasnya silahkan buka Wikipedia, search tentang Gereja Setan), mukanya yang tidak terlihat seutuhnya, mempunyai luka bakar di pipi sebelah kirinya, dan memakai seperti semacam hiasan kepala di zaman romawi kuno.

"_Kau…" _katanya sambil mulai mengarahkan kepalanya ke arah Yuugi._ "Kau harus melakukan sesuatu yang sangat tidak bisa kau bayangkan, temukan ke lima guardian yang akan menjagamu, salah satu di antaranya kembar, dan satu laginya akan berkhianat, tetapi kau tidak akan mengetahuinya. Kau harus mengumpulkan ke lima guardianmu untuk masuk ke tempat kau lahir, di situ kau akan menemukan banyak kebenaran tentang arti kau ada di dunia ini, jika kau tidak menuruti kata hatimu, kau akan makin terjatuh kedalam lubang kematian, jika kau menolak, maka dunia akan hancur. Semuanya tergantung padamu._" Katanya sambil mulai pergi.

"Tu-tunggu!" belum sempat Yuugi mengejarnya, wanita itu sudah menghilang perlahan-lahan seperti api.

"Apa-apaan itu tadi?" Tanya Jou yang masih kagum.

"… entahlah Jou…" kata Yuugi sambil mulai berpikir.

"Lebih baik kau ke perpustakaannya sekarang saja Yuugi." Kata Jou mengusulkan.

"Kau benar Jou." Kata Yuugi sambil mulai berjalan ke arah perpustakaan kota. _'Rasanya aku pernah melihat lambang itu, tapi dimana?' _pikr Yuugi.

"Oh Jou! Kau kenapa?" Tanya salah satu teman mereka berdua, Masaki Anzu.

"Tidak apa-apa, ngomong-ngomong Anzu, kau melihat perempuan aneh tadi tidak?" Tanya Jou memastikan.

"Tidak yang kulihat kalian hanya sedang melotot terkejut bercampur ketakutan." Kata Anzu.

"Ini… apa yang sebenarnya terjadi…" kata Yuugi agak ketakutan.

**To Be Continued:

* * *

**

Preview: "Jadi ini berhubungan dengan dendam ratusan ribu tahun yang lalu?" "Hanya satu yang akan mengkhianati." "Kesempatannya hanya sekali." "Tinggal mencari Guardian terakhir."

Author: Selesai~

All: Ini kira-kira bakal jadi seperti apa…

Author: yang pasti full of battle.

All: Kenapa gak dibikin pure Yaoi.

Author: Soalnya kalau lagi puasa saya gak bisa nulis ini, jadi Yaoinya Cuma dikit dan dibatasi rating T.

All: Ho…

Auhtor: Dimohon kepada para Readers, jangan lupa untuk di R&R…

All: Soalnya author yang satu ini belum matang(?), jadi di mohon saran dan kritiknya.

Author: Ciao ciao


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Ini chapter 2-nya~

All: Tumben jalan?

Author: Otaknya lagi jalan sih~

All: Ho…

Author: Siapa aja bacain disclaimernya~

Yuugi: Disclaimer, semua yang ada disini bukan punya author kita, yang punya adalah Kazuki Takahashi, kalau misalnya ada beberapa adegan dari anime lain nyelip disini, artinya itu pemiliknya yang menciptakan.

Jou: Warning, Yaoi, angst yang gak bisa dibilang angst(?), OOC, typo, OC dan lain-lain.

Author: Yak~ ini chapter 2-nya!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Only One Left**

**

* * *

**

"_Tidak apa-apa, ngomong-ngomong Anzu, kau melihat perempuan aneh tadi tidak?" Tanya Jou memastikan._

"_Tidak yang kulihat kalian hanya sedang melotot terkejut bercampur ketakutan." Kata Anzu._

"_Ini… apa yang sebenarnya terjadi…" kata Yuugi agak ketakutan._

_

* * *

_

"Jou, lebih baik sekarang kita segera ke perpustakaan!" kata Yuugi agak panic.

"Kau kenapa Yuugi?" Tanya Jou.

"Ada yang mesti ku cari." Kata Yuugi sambil mulai berlari terburu-buru.

"Apa yang mesti kau cari?" Tanya Jou kebingungan sambil ikut mengejar Yuugi.

"Sesuatu yang penting, kau ketempat Kaiba-kun saja langsung, tidak perlu mengantarku!" kata Yuugi sambil mempercepat larinya.

"Um… baiklah…" kata Jou sambil mulai mengambil arah yang lain.

* * *

"Tuk tuk."

"Hm…"

"Tik tik…"

"Jadi kalian mengerti apa maksudnya?" Tanya Kaiba.

"Yang membuatku bingung adalah, apa maksudnya dengan bagian ini." Kata Atem sambil menunjukkan bagian yang tertuliskan. _"Ketika sang pengirim pesan sudah mengantarkan pesan kepada orang itu, maka pintu ke dua dunia akan dibuka, dimana dunia akan penuh dengan energy yang harus di halangi oleh orang itu yang meminum air jiwa dari salah satu guardian."_

"Memangnya yang lainnya kau sudah mengerti?" Tanya Yami sambil menuangkan wine ke gelasnya.

"Memang belum sepenuhnya sih, tapi yang akan membuat bencana ini terjadi adalah orang yang merupakan anak dari Lucifer." Kata Atem.

"Lalu kita akan mengetahuinya bagaimana?" Tanya Kaiba.

"Tampaknya kita hanya bisa mengetahuinya saat melihat si pengirim surat datang menghampirinya." Kata Atem.

"Itu tidak mungkin bisa! Lagi pula ada jutaan manusia didunia ini!" kata Yami agak kesal.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, dan disini tertulis sang orang terpilih, harus mencari 5 guardiannya, Guardian of Sea, Guardian of Forest, Guardian of Earth, Guardian of Sky dan Guardian of Hell." Kata Kaiba ikut menjelaskan.

"Kenapa gak sekalian ada Guardian of Heaven aja?" Tanya Yami bingung, sebenarnya sih dia gak terlalu niat dengan misi ini. Entah kenapa dia merasakan sesuatu yang menyedihkan akan terjadi.

"Orang yang terpilih itu adalah Guardian of Heaven." Kata Atem.

"Hm… aku sudah mengerti sebagiannya, nah kalau kita mau menghentikan bencana itu bagaimana?" Tanya Yami (Lagi)

"Kita harus mengalahkan semua pengkhianat surga." Jawab Kaiba.

"Nah caranya supaya kita bisa ketemu oleh orang terpilih itu + Guardiansnya bagaiman?" Tanya Yami.

"… ah! Aku pusing!" teriak Kaiba.

"Aku juga baru tahu bahwa bos menyuruh kita melaksanakan tugas 'ajaib' begini…" kata Atem.

"Kataku aku ingin keluar saja." Jawab Yami.

"Kau gila ya!" kata Atem dan Kaiba bersamaan.

"Hah… cepat kalian pergi, mutt akan segera datang kesini." Perintah Kaiba.

"Hoho… ingin menghilangkan stress rupanya…" ledek Yami yang langsung di death glare Kaiba.

"Baiklah, kita akan pergi. Nah Seto kalau bisa kau tanya tentang Jou hal yang berkaitan dengan itu." Kata Atem sambil menarik paksa saudara kembarnya itu.

"Terserah…" dan Kaiba mulai merapikan beberapa gelas yang berantakan.

* * *

"!" Yuugi hanya bisa kaget mengetahui hubungan dari semua hal yang dibaca. "Jangan-jangan aku…" kata Yuugi sambil menatap telapak tangannya sendiri sedih.

"Permisi, kalau boleh tahu kenapa kau mengangis?" Tanya Laki-laki berambut putih panjang dengan mata warna coklat.

"Ah… ini hanya kelilipan debu…" jawab Yuugi mulai menghapus air matanya panic.

"Apakah kau membaca sejarah sedih yang membuatmu menangis?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ya… aku menemukannya…" kata Yuugi, "Ah! Namaku Yuugi Mutou, kau?" Tanya Yuugi.

"Namaku Bakura Ryou, salam kenal Yuugi-kun." Kata Ryou.

"Salam kenal juga Ryou-kun semoga kita bisa menjadi teman baik!" kata Yuugi.

"Ya, semoga saja…" kata Ryou sambil menatap Yuugi kosong.

"Um… ada malasah apa Ryou-kun?" Tanya Yuugi.

"Bukan apa-apa." Bantah Ryou cepat.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan pulang duluan Ryou-kun." Kata Yuugi sambil membawa banyak buku tebal tentang mitologi kuno.

"Jangan-jagan dia…" kata Ryou sambil melihat sebuah tanda hitam dileher Yuugi yang mulai menjalar perlahan untuk membentuk sebuah symbol, tapi ini masih belum terbentuk sempurna, tanda yang baru terbentuk hanyalah sebuah garis – agak melengkung.

"Sudah tidak ada banyak waktu, aku harus mencari yang lainnya." Kata Ryou sambil keluar perpustakaan secara diam-diam.

"…Διαστάσεις συνδέσμων φρουροί(Diastáseis syndésmo̱n frouroí),pertama dari inti bumi dulu, Guardian of Sea…" dan tiba-tiba tubuh Ryou mulai ditelan oleh lubang yang mempunyai warna gelap.

* * *

"Sampai jumpa lagi Seto, jangan lupa jaga keadaanmu ya…" kata Jou yang mencium bibir Kaiba cepat.

"Kau juga hati-hati Katsuya." Dan jendela limo Kaiba tertutup rapat.

"Hah… sekarang harus kembali lagi keperkejaan." Kata Kaiba sambil mulai berjalan masuk ke arah masionnya, tetapi tiba-tiba dia terhenti ketika melihat udara membelah seperti membentuk dimensi.

"Ketemu…" kata orang itu.

"Kau siapa!" Tanya Kaiba bersiap-siap dengan handgun-nya yang ada di saku belakang celananya.

"Namaku adalah Bakura Ryou, salam kenal Νερό(Neró). Tidak itu adalah nama lamamu. Jadi, bisa kau perkenalkan siapa namamu sekarang." Pinta Ryou.

"Kaiba Seto, dan aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan!" Kata Kaiba.

"Tenang, kau sudah mengerti artinya kumpulan tugas yang kau baca?" Tanya Ryou.

"Kau mengetahuinya?" Tanya Kaiba memastikan.

"Tentu saja, karena sejak hari itu selesai, hanya aku yang bisa mengingatnya." Kata Ryou.

"Tolong ceritakan dengan jelas." Perintah Kaiba.

"Bagaimana kalau sambil didalam?" Tanya Ryou.

"Kalau itu mau mu." Kata kaiba sambil memimpin jalan.

* * *

"Aku mengerti…" kata Yuugi sambil mulai membaca tumpukan buku yang dia pinjam.

"Jadi aku memang mempunyai hubungan dari semua ini…" kata Yuugi sambil menutup bukunya. Tiba-tiba dia di kejutkan oleh lambang yang tadi dilihat oleh Ryou kini telah hampir membentuk ¼ lingkaran dengan berbentuk kumpulan diamond.

"… tapi bagaimana aku mengetahui lima orang lainnya…" kata Yuugi lemas sambil mulai berjalan ke kamar mandinya.

"Apakah dendam nya masih berlanjut meski sudah ribuan tahun yang lalu?" Tanya Yuugi lagi.

'_Lalu apa maksud dari mimpiku itu… semoga bukan hal yang buruk…' _pikr Yuugi sambil mulai mencelupkan semua tubuhnya di air panas yang tadi sudah dia siapkan.

"Itu tidak mungkin…" kata Kaiba seolah tercenggang.

"Bagaimana pun kita harus melakukannya." Kata Ryou.

"Jadi ternyata hitungan waktu perang sudah mulai berjalan?" Tanya Kaiba lagi.

"Kau harus meralat satu hal Kaiba-kun, itu bukan hanya hitungan mundur perang, tetapi juga kehancuran dunia dan meninggalnya sang Guardian of Heaven, Mutou Yuugi." Perjelas Ryou. "Nah, jadi apakah kau ingin ikut membantu mencegah hancurnya dunia ini, atau hanya ingin menonton dunia ini hancur?" Tanya Ryou.

"Kalau dunia ini hancur, maka orang-orang tak bersalah akan ikut mati. Aku akan ikut." Kata Kaiba tegas.

"Kau memang masih seperti dulu Νερό(Neró)." Kata Ryou sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan?" Tanya Kaiba.

"Sebelum kau mengetahui apa yang harus kau lakukan, pertama kau harus mengerti betul peran mu sebagai Guardian of Sea." Kata Ryou.

"Peran?" Tanya Kaiba.

"Tentu saja setiap Guardian ada perannya." Kata Ryou.

"Jadi apa perannya?" Tanya Kaiba.

"Di dunia ini, peran laut adalah sebagai tempat kehidupan ke dua setelah daratan, kau dulu tinggal di dasar laut yang dalam, para guardian menyebutnya ingo." Jelas Ryou.

"Ingo?" ulang Kaiba lagi.

"Ya ingo, tempat dimana tidak bisa dimasuki secara paksa oleh manusia, semua para penghuni laut tinggal di ingo, mulai dari hewan-hewan laut hingga para duyung." Jelas Ryou makin serius.

"Jadi duyung benar-benar ada…" kata Kaiba yang akhirnya percaya bahwa di lautan ada duyung.

"Dulu teknologi sudah mulai maju, para penyelam berusaha memasuki ingo, tapi kau membuat pelindung yang kuat sehingga mereka hanya bisa melihat kamuflase ingo." Jelas Ryou makin serius. "Pada saat itu tidak sengaja ada perempuan yang berhasil memasuki ingo dan kau mungutuknya agar menjadi buih laut untuk selamanya. Bangsa romawi kuno menyebutnya dewi Aprodhite." Jelas Ryou.

"Hm… aku sudah mengerti arti dari laut, jadi tugasnya?" Tanya Kaiba agak sedikit tidak sabaran.

"Kau tahu pembuihan air laut yang naik ke langit?" Tanya Ryou.

"Tentu saja aku tahu bodoh, bahkan anak anjing pun tahu itu." Kata Kaiba agak kesal.

"Sebenarnya buih itu adalah pesan dari laut untuk mengirimnya ke surga melalui bantuan Guardian of the Sky." Jelas Ryou.

"Hah? Pesan tentang apa?" Tanya Kaiba lagi.

"Pesan yang berisi tentang manusia yang melanggar hukum ingo." Jawab Ryou cepat.

"Oke, aku sudah mengerti tentang semua pekerjaan ku, satu hal yang ingin ku tahu, kau ini siapa?" Tanya Kaiba sambil menatap Ryou tajam.

"Aku adalah Παγκόσμια κορυφή φρουροί(Pankósmia koryfí̱ frouroí), setidaknya itu namaku sebelum mati dalam perang itu, tugasku adalah menjaga dimensi antara alam sana dan dunia supaya tidak bisa dimasuki makhluk dari dunia ini, dan juga mengantarkan semua pesan dari Guardian of Sea, Guardian of Forest dan Guardian of Earth ke Guardian of Heaven." Jelas Ryou.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Guardian of Hell?" Tanya Kaiba penasaran.

"Hanya Guardian of Hell yang mempunyai kelebihan di antara semua Guardian, dia memiliki hubungan langsung dengan Guardian of Heaven, tugasnya adalah menghukum manusia melanggar aturan yang kita buat dan memberikan Guardian of Heaven perlindungan secara langsung." Jawab Ryou.

"Hm… baiklah aku sudah mengerti sekarang, jadi siapa yang selanjutnya akan kita temui?" Tanya Kaiba.

"Kekasih lamamu Δωρεάν Φυσικά (Do̱reán Fysiká) atau Guardian of Forest." Jawab Ryou sambil tersenyum.

* * *

"… aku masih belum mengerti apa maksudnya!" kata Yuugi agak kesal.

"_Kenapa kau tidak coba untuk masuk ke alam setengah sadarmu?"_ tiba-tiba ada sebuah suara yang memberitahu Yuugi.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya." Yuugi mulai bisa mempercayai suara yang suka muncul tiba-tiba sejak dia selesai mandi.

"_Cukup dengan tidur dan hatimu tetap terbuka." _Kata suara itu santai.

"Aku tidak mengerti caranya!" ucap Yuugi frustasi.

"_Kau coba praktek langsung saja." _Usul Suara itu.

"Baiklah…" dan Yuugi mulai mencoba apa yang disarankan suara tadi.

"Ini dimana?" ucap Yuugi tetapi tampaknya suara itu menggema di kepalanya seorang diri.

"_Kami tidak akan menyerahkan alam semesta kepadamu!"_ teriak seorang anak perempuan yang sangat mirip dengan Yuugi, memakai baju roma kuno dan memegang sesuatu yang berkilauan(?). badannya sudah penuh dengan luka.

"_Berani sekali kau berbicara padaku seperti itu! Masih untung kau kubiarkan hidup!" _teriak suara yang terdengar sangat kejam.

"_Aku tak pernah minta belas kasihanmu!" _teriak anak permpuan itu lagi.

"_Jadi kau tidak peduli juga kalau kau di khianati oleh salah satu guardianmu?" _Tanyanya dengan nada mengjek.

"_Jangan ungkit akan hal itu lagi!"_

"_Bagaimana rasanya ketika melihat semua Guardianmu mati?"_

"_Sudah kubilang jangan bicara!" _teriaknya hampir menangis.

"_Apakah kau juga merasa kasihan dengan Guardian yang mengkhianati mu?" _Tanya suara itu mengejek.

"… _tentu saja bagaimana pun, dia adalah Guardianku." _Kata perempuan itu sambil tersenyum.

"_Maafkan saya …-sama…" _kata suara itu kelelahan sebelum akhirnya hembusan nafasnya tidak terdengar lagi_._

"_Dasar bodoh!" _kata suara itu kesal.

"_Kau yang bodoh… " _tiba-tiba banyak cahaya mengelilingi perempuan itu dan orang yang mempunyai suara mengerikan itu.

"_Bodoh! Kalau begini kau juga bisa mati!" _Teriaknya tidak percaya.

"_Kalau aku mati, … aku akan bersama mereka lagi." _Katanya sambil tersenyum dan pandang Yuugi akan kejadian itupun hilang.

* * *

"Rumah ini kan…" kata Kaiba sweat drop.

"Rumah mantan kekasihmu, Δωρεάν Φυσικά(Do̱reán Fysiká)…" jawab Ryou yang keluar dari lubang dimensi duluan.

"Bukan mantan bodoh…" kata Kaiba kesal.

"Ha? Bukan kau pernah bertemu dengannya?" Tanya Ryou agak lemot *Stabed*

"Inikan rumah Jou!" Kata Kaiba kaget.

"He… jadi sampai sekarang Joseph masih kekasihmu?" Tanya Ryou kagum. "Aku benar-benar kagum padanya…"

"Nah karena kau kekasihnya, ini jadi lebih mudah. Sekarang, tolong masuk kerumahnya." Kata Ryou.

"Siapa yang kau perintah…" Tanya Kaiba agak kesal.

"Tok tok tok"

"Tunggu sebentar!" terdengar suara Jou yang berada di dalam rumah.

"Seto, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Jou.

"Δωρεάν Φυσικά(Do̱reán Fysiká)… kau 100% tidak berubah sama sekali…" kata Ryou kagum.

"Ha? Memangnya aku ada yang berubah?" Tanya Kaiba penasaran.

"Νερό(Neró), dulu rambutmu panjang sepunggung." Ucap Ryou yang langsung membuat Jou tertawa.

"Haha… memangnya da perlu apa kalian berdua datang kesini?" Tanya Jou.

"Apakah kau sudah bertemu wanita aneh dengan lambang setang di dadanya?" Tanya Ryou langsung to the point.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Tanya Jou kaget.

"Lihat dia berhubungankan." Kata Ryou.

"Bisakah kau menjelaskan lebih jelas didalam." Pinta Jou.

"Dengan senang hati." Kata Ryou yang main masuk dan membuat Kaiba mengeluarkan dark aura.

"Seto, kau tidak masuk?" Tanya Jou yang langsung meluluhkan marah Kaiba.

"Iya aku masuk." Kata Kaiba pasrah.

* * *

"Yang benar yang mana nih!" kata Yuugi agak kesal melihat buku referensinya berbeda semua penjelasannya.

"Hah… kalau dilihat dari referensiku, yang bisa melihat wanita tadi berhubungan. Jadi kemungkinan besar Jou berhubungan…" pikir Yuugi keras. "Semoga saja besok ada petunjuk yang bisa dipakai…" kata Yuugi sambil mulai beranjak ke ranjang tidurnya.

* * *

"Jadi aku ini adalah Guardian of Forest?" Tanya Jou lagi.

"Benar, kau menjaga agar manusia tidak merusak norwy, tapi kau tidak sejahat Νερό(Neró) yang langsung main bunuh." Jawab Ryou sambil meminum tea yang disiapkan oleh Jou.

"Aku mengerti…" kata Jou.

"Tugas Guardian of Forest adalah menjaga Norwy, mengirimkan pesan ke surga menggunakan nyanyian hewan dan mempersembahkan kekayaan alam untuk surga." Jelas Ryou.

"He… aku hebat juga ya…" kata Jou.

"Dan karena sifatmu yang terlalu jujur dan mengebu-ngebu berhasil membuat Guardian terdingin jatuh cinta padamu." Kata Ryou sambil menahan senyum.

"He…" kata Jou sambil menatap Kaiba dengan senyum.

"Nah, kalau begitu kita akan akhiri petualangan ini dengan bertemu Guardian of Hell." Kata Ryou.

"Bagaimana dengan Guardian of Earth?" Tanya Kaiba.

"Aku tidak tahu sama sekali tentang-nya." Jawab Ryou.

"Eh, kenapa?" Tanya Jou.

"Kalian tahu ada yang mengatakan bahwa dunia di bagi menjadi 4 Earth, Sky, Hell and Heaven. Tetapi sebenarnya Guardian Of Earth memiliki kekuasaan yang sama dengan Guardian of Heaven tetapi hanya satu level dibawahnya, jadi seluruh Guardian tidak bisa mencarinya kecuali Guardian of Heaven." Jawab Ryou.

"Jadi terpaksa kita meminta bantuan Yuugi besok pagi?" Tanya Kaiba.

"Sebenarnya malam ini juga bisa sih, tapi apa kalian tega menggangu anak perempuan yang tengah tertidur pulas? Dan membiarkannya tidak tidur semalaman? Kurasa itu bukan sikap gentleman…" kata Ryou yang berhasil membuat dada Kaiba dan Jou serasa ditusuk tobak besar hingga tembus.

"Uh…" Kaiba hanya bisa terpuruk.

"Kalian berdua kenapa?" Tanya Ryou bingung.

"Bukan apa-apa. Nah, bagaimana sekarang kalau kita kerumah Guardian of Hell." Usul Jou.

"Boleh juga sih, tetapi menurut rumor yang beredar di seluruh langit, Βασανιστηρίων(Vasanisti̱río̱n) terbelah menjadi dua, artinya dia menjadi kembar." Jelas Ryou.

"Kenapa dia terbelah menjadi 2?" Tanya Jou bingung.

"Guardian of Hell hampir menyamai Guardian of Heaven, tetapi Guardian of Hell selalu dianggap hina karena menjaga tartarus, dia mengunci kekuatannya agar Guardian of Heaven tidak dihina akibat kekuatannya. Jadi bisa dibilang, Guardian of Hell adalah yang paling setia dengan Guardian of Heaven. Sampai akhir dia tidak pernah berkhianat padanya." Jelas Ryou sambil mulai membuka ruang dimensi lagi.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi, tampaknya Guardian of Hell akan menjadi orang yang menyenangkan!" kata Jou sambil mulai masuk keruang dimensi.

"Eh! Katsuya tunggu!" belum sempat Kaiba memperingatkan Jou, tubuhnya Jou sudah menghilang.

"Setahuku Δωρεάν Φυσικά(Do̱reán Fysiká) tidak pernah suka Διαστάσεις συνδέσμων φρουροί(Diastáseis syndésmo̱n frouroí)…" kata Ryou.

"Kita harus mengejarnya!" kata Kaiba panic.

* * *

"Oy Atem, sampai kapan kau mau meneliti hal itu?" Tanya Yami.

"Sampai menemukan jawabannya." Jawab Atem sambil meminum kopinya.

"Kenapa kau begitu serius dengan tumpukan kertas itu?" Tanya Yami.

"Yami, aku tahu kau merasakannya, rasa yang sangat merindukan sekaligus menyedihkan ketika membaca surat ini." Kata Atem sambil menatap saudara kembarnya itu.

"Kau benar, entah kenapa ada rasa bersalah karena tidak bisa melindungi sesuatu dan membuatnya menangis seorang diri." Jawab Yami.

"Yami, kau…" belum selesai Atem berbicara tiba-tiba bunyi bel rumah mereka berbunyi.

"Aku akan bukakan pintu." Kata Yami.

"Aku juga ikut, siapa sih yang datang pagi buta begini(03.00)." kata Atem sambil menyusul Yami.

"Seto!" kata Yami kaget sambil melihat saudaranya bersama dengan Jou dan laki-laki berambut putih(Ryou).

"Boleh aku pinjam kamar mandi?" Tanya Kaiba.

"Silahkan." Jawab Atem.

"Permisi!" Kata Jou yang mual karena menaiki ruang dimensi.

"… ada apa kau datang kesini?" Tanya Yami sweat drop.

"Aku sudah mengerti apa maksud surat-surat itu." Kata Kaiba.

"!" Atem hanya bisa tertegun. "Silahkan kau masuk bersama temanmu juga." Kata Atem.

"Hai Βασανιστηρίων(Vasanisti̱río̱n)!" kata Ryou. "Ah salah, Βασανιστηρίων(Vasanisti̱río̱n) kulitnya bukan hitam."

"Hah? Siapa yang kau maksud?" Tanya Yami.

"Βασανιστηρίων(Vasanisti̱río̱n)! Tapi sifatnya bukan kayak begitu…" kata Ryou. "Ah! Berarti yang hitam Βασανιστηρίων(Vasanisti̱río̱n)1 dan yang putih Βασανιστηρίων(Vasanisti̱río̱n)2!" seru Ryou.

"Um… kau mau minum apa?" Tanya Atem sweat drop

"Earl Grey Tea." Jawab Ryou.

"Baiklah…" kata Atem sambil membuat minum untuk Ryou.

"Ah… aku tak akan pernah menaiki Διαστάσεις συνδέσμων φρουροί(Diastáseis syndésmo̱n frouroí) lagi…" kata Jou yang keluar dari toilet.

"Nah, jadi apa yang ingin kalian bertiga bicarakan?" Tanya Yami yang masuk mode serius*Shot*.

"Pertama perkenalkan namaku Bakura Ryou." Kata Ryou.

"Aku Atem dan ini Saudara kembarku Yami." Jawab Atem.

"Jadi isi surat yang kalian baca itu, tentang pernyataan perang dari musuh bebuyutan kita semua." Jelas Ryou. "Dan kalian adalah salah satu dari para Guardian, Guardian of Hell."

"Aku baru tahu bahwa Guardian bisa kembar." Kata Yami.

"Haha… itu karena waktu dulu Βασανιστηρίων(Vasanisti̱río̱n) mengunci kekuatannya hingga mati, jadi jiwanya terbelah jadi 2. Mungkin kalian bingung kenapa kau tidak mau melepaskan semua kekuatanmu, ini karena demi kebaikan Guardian of Heaven, Ευτυχία(Ef̱tychía)-sama…" kata Ryou.

"Kenapa harus takut kalau melepaskan kekuatan, bukannya lebih baik kalau melindungi Yusei dengan segenap kemampuan?" Tanya Atem.

"Itu karena statusmu. Status Guardian of Hell sangat rendah dimata semua orang, jadi kalian mengunci kekuatan kalian yang hampir sama dengan Ευτυχία(Ef̱tychía)-sama." Jelas Ryou.

"Ternyata Βασανιστηρίων(Vasanisti̱río̱n) jantan sekali…" kata Jou pelan.

"Tugas kalian adalah menghukum semua manusia yang paling rendah atau melakukan kesalahan selama di dunia, membuat laporan secara langsung ke surga dan melindungi Guardian of Heaven dengan segenap kemampuannya serta membunuh para pengkhianat dari surga." Jelas Ryou.

"Kami mengerti, jadi siapa orang yang bernama Ευτυχία(Ef̱tychía)-sama itu?" Tanya Yami.

"Sahabat Jou, atau Yuugi." Jawab Ryou. "Besok kita akan menemuinya untuk meminta bantuannya mecari Guardian of Earth."

"Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu." Kata Jou.

"Sampai jumpa besok." Kata Kaiba.

"Nah ayo kita pulang." Kata Ryou yang sudah membuka Διαστάσεις συνδέσμων φρουροί(Diastáseis syndésmo̱n frouroí).

"Aku tidak mau naik ini!" teriak Jou.

"Tenanglah Katsuya…" Kaiba berusaha menenangkan Jou yang ketakutan.

"… Semoga waktunya masih banyak…" gumam Ryou sambil manatap langit malam.

"Oi Atem, apakah kau tiba-tiba merasakan perasaan tersayat begitu mendengar nama Ευτυχία(Ef̱tychía)-sama?" Tanya Yami serius.

"Sangat saudaraku…" jawab Atem.

* * *

"Jou, kau kenapa? Kurang tidur?" Tanya Yuugi yang sudah bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

"Yuugi, kau bisa kerumahnya Seto sekarang?" Tanya Jou.

"… bisa saja Jou." Jawab Yuugi sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu ayo!" kata Jou sambil menarik tangan Yuugi.

'_Semoga firasatku benar…' _pikir Yuugi.

"Jadi kalian semua adalah para Guardian ku?" Tanya Yuugi yang sudah selesia dijelaskan(Kebanyakan dia udah mengetahuinya sendiri).

"Benar!" jawab Jou.

"Berarti memang benar kejadian ini menyangkut dendam ratusan ribu yang lalu." Kata Yuugi.

"Tapi Yuugi, kau ingat kata-kata wanita itu kalau hanya satu yang berkhianat." Kata Jou.

"Beruntung atau tidak, kesempatannya hanya sekali." Kata Yuugi.

"Berarti besok kita akan mencari Guardian terakhir." Kata Ryou.

"Baiklah… kita akan berkumpul disini setelah pulang dari kuliah." Jawab Yuugi.

"Yuugi-sama, bisa saya lihat tanda di leher anda?" Tanya Ryou.

"… baiklah…" jawab Yuugi sambil menunjukkan lambang yang sudah membentuk ½ lingkaran.

"Besok, setelah kita menemukan Guardian of Earth, kita akan langsung berlatih di Αίθουσα Διδασκαλίας του παρακολουθήσεων(Aíthousa Didaskalías tou parakolouthí̱seo̱n)." Kata Ryou."Waktu kita sudah tinggal sedikit."

**To Be Continued:**

**

* * *

**

Preview: "Akhirnya ketemu…" "Ini bisa menahan beberapa waktu." "Apa! Kita 1 tahun disini!" "Sebenarnya siapa musuh kita?" "Itu adalah hari yang gelap." "Semua Ini mempunyai kemampuan khusus"

Author: Nya~ selesai juga! Oh ya! Berhubung mereka semua nanti bakal punya senjata disini para readers bisa memilih senjatanya lewat review, dan pilihan senjata yang paling banyak atau sejenis akan dimuat.

Atem: Nah kalau ingin memilih senjata, harap di review di ketik seperti ini.

Yuugi: …

Yami: …

Atem: …

Kaiba: …

Ryou: …

Jou: …

?: …

Nonohana: Saya sudah tentuin beberapa sih, tapi masih bisa diganti kok pilihan saya. Saya cuma baru nentuin beberapa, bisa dilihat disini.

Yuugi: Pedang bamboo yang bisa berubah jadi battle sword

Kaiba: Double Handgun.

Ryou: Panah.

Nonohana: Tapi saya baru nentuin segitu, dan kalau ingin kekuatan senjatanya seperti apa, harap di tambah keteraangannya.

Yami: Kenapa saya jadi Βασανιστηρίων(Vasanisti̱río̱n)2

Author: _Pasti marah nih… _nah saatnya balas Review!

Yami: Hoi!

* * *

Messiah Lucem Ferre:

Yami: Q.1 Huwooo! idenya keren, Nonohana-san! Jd itu toh alasan knpa Yuugi gender bending. Aku aja mungkin hiatus ampe hari raya nanti tuh.

Nonohana: A.1 Sebenarnya yang ngusulin Yuugi Gender bending itu teman saya~ /Plak!/

Yami: Q.2 Btw, Atem,Yami ama Seto tuh agen apa ya? trus ada relasi apa dibalik mimpi Yuugi?

Nonohana: A.2 Ini sudah dimasuki hubungan mereka bbertiga ama mimpi Yuugi, dan masalah mereka itu agen apa, ditunggu aja ya~

Yami: Q.3 Update soon Nonohana-san! Ganbatte! Ceritanya baguuus! xD

Nonohana: A.4 Makasih, dan terimakasih atas reviewnya Messiah-senpai.

* * *

cHizu drarryo:

Atem: Q.1 ohoho.. kali ini genre'nya fantasy/adventure.. seru nih..

Nonohana: A.1 Tenang kok ini bakal full dengan fantasy/adventure meski bakal ada sedikit angst dan humor~ *Stab*

Atem: Q.2 ahaha.. chi ga bs bnyak2 ngoment.. yg pnting updeto cepeto yosh? ^^ :P

Nonohana: A.2 Makasih atas reviewnya chizu-senpai~

* * *

All: Sekian balas reviewnya…

Nonohana: Untuk para Readers tolong jangan lupa diriview, soal senjata harap dimaksukkan juga, soalnya ini fanfic bakal jadi hiatus kalau tidak ada yang ngasih ide tentang senjata. Yah… kalau gitu saya mesti cari senjata sendiri kalo gak ada yang review tentang senjata… /Plak!/ See you Next Chapter! Ciao-ciao


End file.
